This Fate Was Kind
by Queen Of Sand
Summary: "...without hope, but merely despair, without a guide, but merely a monster, without loved, but merely hate, what was a helpless lass like me expected to do? But help arrived in no time. When I saw him sitting by that tree... I felt I could achieve anything. My soul intertwined with his heart to create the perfect tune. {I Love You To The Ends Of Nowhere.}"GaaraxOC. Please R & R :3


**A/N: ….**

**I AM OBSESSED I AM OBSESSED I AM OBSESSED**

**So, not-very-recently, I found a new anime which totally BROKE MY FEELS, Naruto. Obviously, now I won't rant and get on to the story.**

**But before that, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY CLICKING ON THIS STORY AND I'D BE WAY MORE THANKFUL IF YOU ACTUALLY LEFT A REVIEW.**

**And, yeah, I did not come up with a very creative title and summary soooo…**

**I hope it appealed to you as the way I said it. And also, I wanted to make it as romantic and fluffy as possible and I KNOW THAT MY GAARA ACTS OOC IN THIS but that is just because he changes his personality whenever he's around his one and only (my OC). Yeah, that's cheesy but I think cheesy stuff is cute! And, nonetheless, I simply ADORE cheese, too! I'm crazy n' I know it.**

**So, please do! It might motivate me to write a new chappie. **

**This is a GaaraxOC (obviouslay) because I love him TOO MUCH.**

'**Kay then, I'll get on to writing this hopefully-will-become-popular thing xD**

My little feet thudded along the path of the dark alleyway, as I could not place my finger on what really was happening. Why did those kids act like they had met face-to-face with a monster? Did I look like a monster? I stared into the broken pieces of glass that had sank themselves into my feet, gazing at my broken-down reflection. My huge eyes were unknowingly weeping, and sniffles blocked my air pipe.

All I did was greet them with a simple "hello,"…

Why did I not remember anything? Why did I not have parents? Every child I saw had their parents trailing on their back. But why didn't I? Where is this place? Which village is this? Which one do I come from? Why was everyone afraid of me? Why are all these unanswered questions flooding into my mind?

"Yo, Mizasae!" A mocking voice called from behind me. "Y'know what?! The children said they'd award ME a noble prize of BRAVERY if I went up to you and talked!" he teased even further, but me, avoiding his scornful and unneeded 'comments', ran farther and farther.

"I'm done with my talking!" his voice, now a faint trail, echoed from the other end of the alleyway. What did he want from me now? As if I wasn't already broken enough, he had nothing else to do rather than not minding his own problems.

Were only these unknowing kids only like this… or was everyone?

I didn't think so, because whenever the kids even took a bird's step toward me, their mom or dad would instantly reach out to them and pull them away, muttering unpleasant things and warning their children things I could not hear.

Mom and dad…

Did I ever even have one? Or am I a person without parents? Is that possible?

But… I don't even know anymore. I was completely hopeless, but then, my dark world had a shining light walking through it. Not my hope, not my happiness, not my trust, and neither my optimism.

Like I had any left at all…

But this light, who was it? This fateful moment of my life, followed by several incidents after, which allowed me to find all that I had hoped for. I have always thought that I would never find my one and only, but there he was, standing under the ancient, broken, rusted sakura tree, all its leaves collapsed.

This look suited him way more than a happy, bright and new sakura tree would have. He was just sitting there, his heart clutched in his hands, tears dribbling down from his tightly closed shut eyes.

Enormous ones.

Me, as I could never stand someone crying, walked up to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you… fine?" I asked in a small voice, trying not to let my voice shiver as I cry truckloads every day.

He suddenly jumped up, and backed away. Was he going to reject me like the others did too? "No… why did you… come talk to me…? Are you not scared of me? Why are you not running away?" he seemed like the type who blurts out what's on his mind very often.

"Why are you not running away from me? Are you not aware of how hated I am?" I raised my hands, trying not to raise my voice with it. "You… hated? I am the only person nicknamed 'monster' in my village. Could it be…?" he sounded more like he was talking to himself. "Which village is this?" I slowly asked, trying to not quiver and shake and act like I was terrified. I wasn't anyway, but I shudder so often, he might think I am afraid of him. When I was finally making a friend, I didn't want to lose the chance.

He came closer to me and slowly whispered, "Sunagakure, the village Hidden by Sand."

"Is this a safe place to be in?" I had to ask, as I was not very sure of it being harmless, as people addressed me as a 'monster'. Was there a monster roaming at my back the whole time I walk around the village, not intending to scare anyone like I do? I wanted to hang myself for my too visionary imagination.

"It's not safe when I'm around." He patiently explained, waiting for a reply. It took me a few moments to actually get something like what he said to assemble in a line so I could understand it. Then making up my words for an answer was also a problem.

"Why?" was the final reply my young three-year-old brain told me.

"Because I'm a monster." He easily and smoothly said, making me envious. "I'm not the monster, I'm the one who 'contains' a monster. It's a term called '_Jinchuuriki_'. You know what it means?" he explained again, leaving my mouth hanging. How did he know when to say the correct thing at the correct time? How was I not able to do that? _Why _was I not able to do that? I should just stop questioning my unknowing mind and learn something from this young lad.

"Uh… no, actually."

"You know about the nine different tails? You know, one tails, two tails, three tails, four tails, and go on like that till nine tails." He shuddered when he said the two words, 'one tails'. It was like these were two words that could bring him down when he looked down to the world.

"No… I don't remember anything. Anything at all. All I know is that… I'm a monster." That's what the kids had made me believe.

I looked down sadly, but my eyes started to gleam with excitement when I was reminded he was telling me something. "Continue?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok." He said smiling. He looked so cute when he beamed… I wish I could be like him.

His warm sneer made me grin, and I think that was the first time in my life I have actually smiled. No, not, 'I think', it should be, 'I'm sure'. From how far I can remember, that is…

"So," he continued, "The ten tails was a powerful beast that lived, and was desired by many super-villains. For an exception, Uchiha Madara. He was the best and most successful villain to ever live in history, only he knows if he's alive or dead now. The Sage of the Six Paths, the controller of the ten tails, split it in nine different tails. These tails are sealed into people, making them a Jinchuuriki."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was cut off by his polite, gentle swaying of words. "Are you a Jinchuuriki?" I was about to reply when he added, "Which tails?" when I finally got my chance to answer, I took it. "I don't know… I don't remember, I warned you."

"Oh. I wish there was some way you could regain your memories. I'm curious too, you know. Anyway, I really wonder why the people in this village hate you so much. You're… fun!" he seemed different than before, somehow. I mean, he was all weeping, and now, he's like a birthday balloon! That's really strange…

Thoughts ran into my mind. I felt so envious all of a sudden. He's like a human encyclopaedia… he knows so much, and can give an on-the-spot speech easily while me…? All I know is how to cry and breathe.

But then again, how can I know all this modern world stuff? I remember waking up in a blanket, and opening it to find people running away from me. And that was just two years ago. How does someone expect a person who unknowingly wakes up in a foreign place curled up in a ball to know how to walk up on stage and give a seven-hour-long speech?

That 'someone' was me expecting too much from myself.

"Hey, you earlier mentioned that 'I'm the one who contains the monster', ne?" I suddenly thought this question was essential to ask. His eyes turned big and round, like baseball balls. I suddenly wanted to hug him so hard! He just seemed like the type who has a forlorn childhood, which an adorable face who just makes your heart melt.

"Yes… I'm the one tails Jinchuuriki…" heavy and awkward silence took over the room after his very unexpected sentence. To make it more cooperative, I decided to do some things.

I started doodling on the ground. Picture after picture… naming them all mentally… I just noticed that he was staring at me.

Fish…cat…bird…whale…dog…balloons…. Why was he gazing so intently at me?!

"Oh… I didn't even ask your name! I'm so silly. I bet you hate me already." I suddenly realised we had not even introduced ourselves to each other. "No, no, no, I don't! Why would I? So… what's your name?" he shyly asked, a slight shade of red blush taking over cheeks. "M-Mizasae… Hontani…" I slowly repeated over. "And what's yours?" suddenly regaining my bright and cheerful personality, I giggled before asking him. His reply was widening his eyes again. "Hontani…?!" he asked. He looked quite scared to me.

"Y-Yes…?" I said… more like asked.

"Were the Hontanis not despised?!" he quickly spoke, breathing heavily. "I-I don't know…" was all I had to reply. "Yes… YES! They were!" he almost began screaming now. "W-What should I do?" I felt panicked because he was acting like I was going to get killed.

"Listen." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "Listen." He repeated.

"Y-Yes…?" my voice was quivering now. "You'd better change your last name to another clan. No one knows yours last name, right?" he began explaining, speaking in a breathy voice, as if trying to frighten me even more than I was already frightened. "N-No…" I was sure of it. No one even bothered.

"So change your last name." he clutched my arm tighter, worry taking over his features. "Please. I don't want you to die." He pleaded. I can't believe someone actually cared for me this much. He was more concerned about me than I was myself.

"So… you still have not told me your name?" I said, realizing I remember things from the past easily. If I was able to remember things like that, why can't I remember my past…?

Some questions are left unanswered.

"Oh, yes. I'm the clumsy one here." He slowly laughed, but it sounded scared.

"Gaara." He slowly said, in that same anxious tone of his. "No last name?" I wondered aloud, making him think. "Actually… no. I never thought about it truly…" he uncomplainingly clarified.

Someone popped his head from behind the sakura tree we were sitting in front of the whole, and began screeching like an annoyed baby-sitter. "Gaara? Gaara! Where are you?!" actually, it sounded more like a girl than a guy. "Here you are! I've been searching for you all night! Do you have any idea what the time is?! Of course you don't. Who is this…? Wait…! Don't tell me that's…" this guy (or possibly a girl) went on rambling. Maybe he or she was a house maid after all.

"Gaara!" he or she scolded Gaara angrily. "How many times have I told you to stay away from the Jinchuuriki of the Nashibi?! Don't tell me you've lost count. Now please come along with me, I really don't want her to hurt you." His or her tone got softer towards the end. "Please…"

"Uncle Yashamaru… she's a friend!" Gaara started to protest, but was cut off by his, 'Uncle Yashamaru'. Even his name sounded like a girl's. I was seriously starting to doubt if he was his 'uncle' or 'aunty'.

Sadness took over Gaara's eyes again as he was dragged away without being given the permission to bid farewell.

Nor did I, but I walked my own path, waving to his back which was turned away from me…

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was too short! Man, took Hell of time to write! Yes, I'm a Black Butler fangirl too.**

**KYAAAAAAA SEBASTIAN! *claws at the screen while fangirling breathlessly***

**So I apologise if this disappointed you, but if you liked it even a little bit, I'm sorry to give spoilers, but this is going to have a VERY twisted plot afterwards. **** I hope you liked it!**

_**XXXX WORD LIMIT: 2252 WORDS XXXX**_


End file.
